


Let Them Live

by JustAnAvidReader



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Cannonverse AU, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, M/M, No Uchiha Massacre, other tags may come into play in the future, political issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnAvidReader/pseuds/JustAnAvidReader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the night the Kyuubi attacked, the Uchiha were kept from entering the battle. This and the mistrust the clan felt led to the planning of the coup d'état. What if instead of acting based on his and his clan's pride, Fugaku chose a smarter way out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first Naruto fanfic ever.  
> Somethimes I wondered what things would have been like had the massacre not happened, or at least the whole Uchiha crisis handled different. So I decided to write a story (completely AU, mind you) on my take on things.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> cheers

**Chapter 1**

 

 

"Uhciha-san, please gather your shinobis, active or not, and follow us." A nondescript ANBU told Fugaku in a neutral tone.

"Why would I do that?"

"Danzo-sama requires your presence for some planning." Came the reply.

Fugaku found it very suspicious this 'request' for a meeting. "That will take some time. I can have my men and women gathered in around two hours."

"That will not be agreeable. Danzo-sama has requested your presence in the next 30 minutes."

With a grimace Fugaku hold his tongue. It wouldn't do any good to discuss with the ANBU. And for the looks of it, it was probably one of Ne's. As the head of the Konoha Military Police he liked to keep himself very well informed of the internal working of the village. Not that it was doing much good. The constant pressure by the council was taking its toll on his clansmen.  'At least Minato-san is doing something to hold those old crones back.'

He turned his back and went about calling for Toru to gather the Uchihas shinobi as soon as possible. It would them no good to anger Danzo.

 

\--------x--------

 

Mikoto was walking back to the compound, merrily doing faces at her sweet baby. It was always good to meet Kushina. The redhead always brought cheer to her. Not that is was lacking with her having her new baby and her precious Itachi. But good friends were always hard to come by.

She took her sweet time in going back. Itachi was safe with Shisui and Fugaku was most likely with them back at the house. So she just enjoyed  her daily walk with an extra happyness on her step.

Howerver, as she reached down the compound, she felt a certain tension in the air. Something was not right. She used all her ninja training and scanned her surroundings. There were some silent movements going about. A gathering of shinobis, even those that lived elsewhere in the village. That was something she completely agreed on. Having Uchihas around the village showed that they were not a tight knit group and that they truly wanted to be part of Konoha. Madara had done enough damage with his defection, and the Second did not help by placing the Military Police on the boundaries of the village.

"Ah, there you are, Mikoto-sama! Fugaku-sama has been looking everywhere for you." A tired-looking boy, who she thought was called Eiji - she could never be so sure. He looked so much like his brother - told her.

"Well, here I am. What's going on?"

"Fugaku-sama called all of our shinobis. I don't know why though."

She tuted and held Sasuke closer to her chest. Dread started filling her. She took a deep breath and smile to the boy. "Well, I'll be going then. You go back home. It's getting late and you're not a shinobi yet."

He blushed and nodded, turning to leave.

Mikoto watched him go and rushed back home. She needed to find out was going on.

 

\--------x--------

 

"Leave Sasuke with Itachi and come along." Fugaku said in way of greeting.

"What's going on?"

Fugaku grimaced and let out a sigh. "We suddenly got a summoning to go meet with Danzo. I don't like this."

Mikoto found her first born sitting quietly in the living room. She kissed the top of his head and was greeted with a sweet smile. She squatted down. "Itachi, sweety, can you hold your brother for me? You know he's very fragile, so you'll need to be very careful, ok? Here, I'll even do a sling to help you carry him better." She said while she folded a fabric and knotted the ends, making a little sling, which she then Itachi and then deposited Sasuke in there very carefully. "He's your precious baby brother, so you have to protect, ok?"

Itachi nodded with a fierce look of determination that Mikoto found adorable. She kissed both of them again and standing up, patted Itachi's head, going back to the foyer where her husband was waiting for her.

"What do you mean, Danzo summoned us? What could he possibly want?"

"I have no idea, but I have a bad feeling about this. Why would he want all able shinobi of our clan in a meeting? And I'm very certain he stationed plenty of his Ne ANBUs around here to make sure we would comply with his 'request'. But I think it would be far too dangerous to go against it." A frown was attached to his brow during the whole speech.

Mikoto sighed and touched her forehead on his. "I don't like it either. Specially leaving the boys alone. But I agree with you." She took a moment to bask in his presence before leaning away, taking a deep breath and squared her shoulders. "We better go, then. Let's get this over as soon as possible.

Fugaku's answering smile was more like a grimace as he too took a deep breath and squared his shoulder. He quickly squeezed his wife's hand for a last minute confidence and left the house followed by Mikoto. He prayed that nothing would happen to his boys.

The couple reunited with the 248 shinobi members, active or not, of the clan and they all followed the ANBU to their destination.

 

\--------x--------

 

Everything was done in a very shady manner. The ANBU that had relayed the manner made sure to take them through back alleys and was always making sure people did not notice what was going on. Finally, after what seemed to an eternity but was really 20 minutes, they reached their destination. It was on the edge of the walls meeting the rock walls of the Hokage Mountain. An inconspicuous door appeared after a few hand-seals on the rock and the Uchiha were 'herded' inside.

Through a maze of walls they reached a room big enough to accommodate at least 500 people. Mikoto had the impression it looked very much like one of the bunkers that housed civilians in time of crisis. Why they were there she had no idea. She approached her husband and linked her arm with his to maintain her calm and try to appear confident for her clan members. It wouldn't do to appear frightened in front of them, she being the clan head wife and all. Not to mention everyone was already very tense with the not knowing what was happening.

Fugaku kept his face impassive as he scanned his surround and look for Danzo. This all smelled far too fishy. Finally, he found the man he was looking for on the far end of the room. Squaring his shoulder, he took a deep breath and started walking in his direction. He had to give an image of confidence in order to not be labeled weak in this man's eyes. As he walked, he detangled his arm from Mikoto's, but held her hand firmly seeking and offering support.

"Danzo-san." Fugaku said when they approached the man. A minuscule semblance of distaste passed in Danzo's face so fast that Fugaku almost thought he didn't see it. But he was sure the lack of 'proper' honorific did not go unnoticed. "What is the meaning of this?" He gestured the room behind them.

"Ah. Fugaku-san." His tone was neutral. "Glad you could join me." Fugaku narrowed minutely his eyes at the choice of words. It made seem as they had been invited there with time to spare. "Should we sit?" He said waving his hand on the direction of a set of cushions by the wall. It all seemed very civil and casual, but Fugaku, for the life of him, couldn't push of the feeling that something was very wrong.

He nodded and the three of them went there. He saw through the corner of his eyes all his clan's member still very tense and wary, as well as a large number of ANBU 'hidden' in the corners.

They sat formally and Danzo spoke again. "I think we could discuss about how to do some military exercise between the ANBU and the Military Police. As head of both organizations, it would be prudent we both speak on it."

"But why the need of the entirety of Uchiha shinobi needs to be here? Not all of them are in the police and surely the matter would be best discussed at either of our offices." Fugaku tensed his fists that he was holding together, hidden by his sleeves. "Surely we can let my clan's men and women go? As well as Mikoto. She should be with our children."

Danzo looked at the woman as if noticing her presence just them. His face betrayed nothing.

"I also have plenty of my men here. This way what we discuss can be quickly passed on to them."

"Again, Danzo-san, not all of the Uchiha are in the police and some are retired shinobi. There is no need for them to be here. Let them go back to their houses." Fugaku knew it must have sounded tense and almost like an order and chastised himself for not better controlling his voice. Danzo was playing at something here, but gave as of yet no indication as to what.

"I'm afraid it won't be possible." Was the curt answer he got. "The more shibnobi should -"

A noise of heavy doors opening cut his speech off. Mikoto and her husband turned to see a set of double doors opening and an influx of civilians entering. Just then the ground shook.

Now alarmed, the couple stood up, feeling dread. Fugaku turned to Danzo and demanded. "What's going on here?"

"It seems as we are under attack."

Fugaku growled but hold himself and went to the opened doors. His clan's men and women were looking at him to know what they should do. He gave silent command for them to follow him to the doors so that they could exit. If an attack was happening, he and the other shinobi had to go out there to help.

When he reached the doors, they were already closing, a group of ANBU in front of it.

"Move. We have to go and help in whatever situation is going on."

The figures hastened to close the door and block it. There was no answer.

The civilian that had entered the room all looked scared and some wore questioning what the Uchiha was doing there. Soon small children began to cry and that spread panic like a fire in a haystack.

Dread took hold of Fugaku's heart when he realized what was going on. For some reason he still wasn't sure about, they were being kept from entering the confusion most probably was happening out there. Suddenly, he froze. His babies. He had to get out somehow.

Mikoto had come to the same conclusion as her husband. Whatever was happening, her children were at risk and they were trapped there. She braced herself, took her husband hand in hers and dragged him to the spot where Danzo was.

When they got there, Danzo was nowhere to be found.

"What is happening, Fugaku-sama? Why are we not getting out of here?" Yashiro asked nervously.

"They won't let us get out." Mikoto answered in his stead. Something was wrong.

Fugaku took deep breaths trying to analyze his situation. He was not head of the police for nothing. He was a smart man. He had to gather his wits to sort this out. First step was to find out what was going on at the village.

"Yashiro, what are the civilians saying about this attack?"

The man seemed to recompose himself. He straightened his back and answered. "From what little I could understand in between the cries and screams, the Kyuubi attacked."

"WHAT?" Mikoto started to hyperventilate. Her babies! They were in danger. She had to get out of there. A strong squeeze of her hand held her down. She started controlling her breathing and forced herself to think like the shinobi she was. If the Kyuubi was out, that meant something happened to Kushina. Being one of the redhead friends, she knew exactly of what was her friend's burden. What about her baby, Naruto? ... Most likely the Yondaime was already doing something, as well as the Sandaime. What they would need right now is all shinobi available to avert a crisis. And here they were. Konoha's strongest clan, and all of them out of sight.

She turned suddenly to Fugaku. He seemed to have reached the same conclusion as her. They had to out there, and yet, here they were, being kept out of sight and out of help. Fugaku swallowed and he could sweat for his life Danzo had something to do with it. He breathed in deeply and spoke to Yashiro.

"Gather the jounins and the top brass of the police. I'll go and try to get past the ANBU in front of the main doors. I should be enough distraction. You will try to get out the same way we came in. I trust you had your sharigan out while we came?"

"Yes sir. I memorized the way in."

"Good. Try and be subtle. I can tell that there are still a lot of ANBU in here."

"Shouldn't they also be out there helping out?"

"We don't know what is going on, but let's focus on getting out of here. " Answered Mikoto.

She and her husband went to the main doors, being followed by half their clan's men.

 

\--------x--------

 

Yashiro did not like this. Not at all. Something really wrong was happening. First, why were they here? There still hadn't been any explanation as to why they were there.' Could it be that Fugaku-sama knew there would be an attack and that's why they came here?' No. He shook his head and forced himself to subtly get the attention of the people he needed. They all seemed to get the idea that they should be as quiet as possible. 'Mikoto-sama never would let her babies out of sight if she knew something like this would happen.' Something was wrong.

Unbeknownst to him, much of the Uchiha came to the same conclusions he had, so all of them warned ones moved as fast and as discreetly as possible to the way they had come in.

When he and Yakumi, the first he warned, came to the spot they first entered, it was to find a solid rock wall. Both activated the sharingan, hoping to find any lingering trace of chakra, but found nothing. Yakumi, who had a better affinity with earth jutsus, got closer to the wall and sent chakra through it.

With a gasp and wide eyes, he stepped away from the wall.

"Impossible..."

"What?" asked another member of the Force that had joined them.

"It's..." Yakumi gulped "it's completely solid. As if there never was a passage there."

The small group that had gathered there tensed with this twist.

Yashiro took a deep breath. "Can you try and open a way out?"

"No, there's too much rock here. I don't have enough chakra for that. The little amount I send showed me at least 700m of wall."

'What should we do, what should we do?' Setting his face in determination, Yashiro turned around and faced his colleagues and friends. "Try and find a way to get past this. I'll go and talk to Fugaku-sama about this inconvenience."

 

\--------x--------

 

Fugaku and Mikoto both tried to get answers from the ANBU, although none were forthcoming. They had been out of the compound for at least 2 hours now, and it's been at least 30 minutes since the civilians had arrived.

Mikoto could see nothing she or her husband did was getting no reaction from the ANBU. It disturbed her. They were trained to be emotionless, but even they should have shown some sign of tension and wanting to get out there to help their Hokage! She knew the situation was dire, but she had to keep her wits about her. The room was full of civilians. If they saw them getting frantic it was likely panic would ensue.

Just then Yashiro came to them. "Fugaku-sama, Mikoto-sama. The door we came through is no longer there. And Yakumi says it's solid rock now. He wouldn't be able to use an earth jutsu powerful enough to open a way for us."

Fugaku was very grateful for the quick and complete report. He had to think. They had to be smart about this. No panicking and no showing weakness. That would just bring about more grief. While trying to think of a way out he could hear the nervous whisper of his clan members and the panicky mumbling of the civilians.

"Do you think Fugaku-sama knew that an attack was gonna happen and that's why he brought us here?"

"Why isn't the ANBU letting us through?"

"Why are the Uchihas here? Shouldn't they be out there fighting the monster?"

"Cowards! The bunch of them. We should never have trusted them."

"Mommy, I'm scared."

Taking deep breaths to block out all noise, Fugaku tried to concentrate. "We might be able to open a passage if we copy the earth jutsu and several people should use it until we reach outside."

"That could work." Mikoto said with a bit of hope.

"But Yakumi said his chakra could only go as far as 700m. There's no possible way to know if it's just that long of if we would only be stuck on the mountain still." Yashiro said with a frown.

They paused. "Fugaku, I'll keep trying to get an answer out of the ANBUs, you go back there with Yashiro and see if we can something." When Yashiro turned and started to go back, Mikoto got closer to her husband and whispered. "Maybe that's why the ANBU are just standing there. They know there's no way we can get out through there. I know Danzo fucked us up -" Fugaku looked with wide eyes at his wife. She would never use such language unless she was extremely angry. Mikoto ignored his look. "- I don't know why, but he did. As soon as we are out of here and check on our babies we have to discuss and analyze this."

He nodded and went to the place where previously stood the door from which they had entered.

 

\--------x--------

 

When Fugaku arrived at the wall was to see a heated but hushed discussion going on. One person was accusing the other of being incompetent or not wanting to help or of being traitors. With an irritated sigh, the chief of police cleared his throat to get their attention. It worked immediately.

"What has been done?"

"Fugaku-sama, we had no breakthrough since Yashiro informed you." A jounin informed him bashfully.

"Are we or are we not one of Konoha's strongest clan? Surely we can use our incomparable intellect to solve this problem." He knew the best way to make his fellows was to goad their pride.

"Well-" Yakumi's words were interrupted with the sound of one of the big doors opening.

An ANBU with a dog mask entered. If he showed any kind of surprise by seeing the Uchihas there it could not be seen due to his mask.

In the distance, he could see Mikoto talking to the ANBU in what he assumed was a quiet tone. He couldn't be sure from this distance. Then he saw her running out the door.

"The Yondaime stopped the Kyuubi. But it's stll unsafe to get out. Please stay here." drolled the monotone of the masked man.

Fugaku didn't need any more incentive. He rushed to the open door and left, dodging a Anbu who tried to stop him. He put some chakra into his legs to try and catch Mikoto. After what seemed like an eternity he caught up. Behind him, he could hear some protesting most likely from his fellow clan members. "What did they tell you?"

"That I should stay there because it was safe." He could hear the bite in her words. "As if I would stay there another second. Put him in a mild genjutsu and ran for it. Luckly none of the others ANBU tried to stop me."

He nodded and both kept silent the rest of the way, thinking only of their children.

 

\--------x--------

 

When they finally got to the exit was to see a horrible sight. Konoha was partially destroyed. Smoke rose from the buildings. One could clearly see the grief, fear that hung in the air. Even some of Kyuubi's foul chakra still lingered.

After a few second trying to recompose they silently took to the closest rooftop to get as fast as possible to their home. They had to dodge debris and fallen pieces of buildings to reach the other side of the village where the compound stood. They ran to their house.

Mikoto let herself fall to her knees and began to cry in relief when she saw her babies. She quickly went to them and held Itachi and Sasuke tightly in a hug, never wanting to let go. Fugaku damned all propriety to hell and kneeled besides his family and held them. They were alive. They were safe. Everything else could be thought about later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 

A few moments later Fugaku let go of his family. A crisis was happening and he as the clan and police department head had to take matters into his hands. He smiled kindly at Itachi, who seemed taken aback by this rare sight, what caused him to grimace. If his son was so surprised to see him smiling, then something must be done. But he would think about it later.

"Mikoto, I have to find out how things are being handled. I'll go to the Hokage and I'll try to see what we can do and exactly what happened." A thought made its way to the front of his mind. "See if you can get someone to check if the rest of our clan's shinobi is out of there while I check on things."

She nodded and he left, taking to the rooftops. He got to the tower in less than 15 minutes due to his haste and began to look for the Yondaime. Minato probably be around there after stopping the Kyuubi and tending to Kushina. He just needed to find him.

When he jumped from the nearest roof to the ground, he was greeted by a sneer from a jounin.

"Where were you when we needed you?!" Came the attack.

Before Fugaku could answer, the Sandaime arrived at the scene and looked at the Uchiha's head with contempt. He did not voice anything, but his eyes said enough. He held in his arms a little bundle. Danzo was right behind the former leader, his face gave nothing away.

He would deal with the accusation latter. First he needed to know what the current situation was.

"Sandaime-sama. Is it true, did Minato-sama really stop the Kyuubi? And where is he?"

Sarutobi grimaced, but answered. "Yes, Minato-kun stopped the Kyuubi, but at the price of his life."

Fugaku froze. His Hokage was now dead. His friend was gone. Hadn't the village suffered enough, did they really have to lose their beloved leader? He controlled his breathing that was starting to get out control. "But how did the monster escape?" He knew Kushina's status was a big secret, and with people around he should not comment freely on it. In reality, the only reason he knew was due to the very close friendship between the redhead and Mikoto.

"We do not know as of yet." Sarutobi paused. "Where were you and the other shinobi from your clan during this crisis?" He asked curtly and with a heavy seriousness.

"Danzo-san summoned all of the shinobi from my clan to a meeting at a then secret location. There were ANBU agents to make sure we all went. We went and it turned out to be one of the shelters. We met Danzo-san there and there was also many non-identifiable ANBU present. When the civilian entered the premises we realized something was wrong. When me and the others shinobi tried to leave, we were blocked by those ANBU." Fugaku knew he had to report everything then and there. As he was coming to realize, the tale was not very likely to be believed, especially after such a violent attack and people still angry and grieving.

The Sandaime narrowed his eyes, but before he could say anything, Danzo cut him. "I do not recall such a meeting. Where is the proof that such an event took place?"

Fugaku's eyes widened and he froze. Why was Danzo lying so overtly? "You were there and you talked to us! How dare you lie!" Fugaku said in anger and taking steps to approach the elder.

"Enough, if what you say is true I'll check later with my ANBU." Said the Sandaime with his full authority. "Gather your shinobi and start helping with the efforts of locating any civilian or shinobi that may have been injured." The old leader turned and started walking to the entrance of the tower.

"Is that bundle Naruto?" Fugaku asked in a low voice. He knew he couldn't do a thing for his clan now. At least he would be able to get information for Mikoto.

The Sandaime stood rigid but said nothing. The silence was telling enough. At least their friend's baby seemed to be alright. The older man returned to make his way to the center of power of the village.

Danzo stood there a few more moments, watching Fugaku with narrowed eyes. He, too, did not say a thing and left, trailing after his old friend.

The police's head took a deep breath. It was not time to wallow in misary an bitterness. He took off again, going to the compound to check on his fellow clan's member status, nut at a much more sedate passe than before..

 

\--------x--------

 

As soon as Fugaku left, Mikoto took a deep breath and eased her hold on the boys. "Oh Itachi. I'm so sorry I wasn't here. So so so sorry. I love you. I love you. I love you."She said between tears.

Itachi scrunched his nose and looked to his mother, not letting go of his hold on Sasuke. "I took care of Sasuke, mom. Just like you asked." Mikoto smiled slightly and kissed his forehead. It was so rare to hear him calling her in a way more resembling of a child. Such a proper and respectful boy.

"Yes you did, baby. And I'm so proud of you!" She felt so relieved. Thank Kami the beast got nowhere near the compound.

"Where were you and father, mother?"

Mikoto gulped. How to explain to a child of five, genius that he was, they were lured out, tricked and kept away? "When I left you and Sasuke, your father and I had been summoned to a meeting with a councilman. A very important one, so we couldn't say no. Do you understand?" Well, he was a genius; he probably had an understanding of things than most grown man and women she knew. As a mother, it was her duty to her children to do the best for them, and honesty to family always brought about more good than bad.

Itachi nodded, looking very serious, but seemed to relax a little. This eased a bit of Mikoto's worry. He was appreciating the honesty. "When we found out about what was going on, we did our best to get to you, but we were stopped. We would never leave you two alone facing danger. And as shinobi, we would never abandon our village. Do you understand?"

At that, Itachi let out a breath in relief. It was good to know his mother and father wanted to be there with them and that she was being open with him. He hated when people deemed him too young to comprehend things. "I understand, mother."

Mikoto let out the breath she did not she was holding. She was so glad he understood.

"Okay baby, come here." She opened her arms and took her children in then. She positioned Itachi on her hip, being mindful of Sasuke in his arms. Her babies were safe, now it was time to see about the rest of the clan. Since getting there, she had not seen even one of the people that were in the shelters with them. It was time to do her duty for her clan.

She crossed her house and got out on the street. Some of the civilian were starting to get out of their houses, they all looked scared and at loss for what to do. Mikoto needed to find someone that could be able to check on the others that were on the mountain, trapped with the civilians.

Then it hit her. They had been trapped in the bunker with civilians, but her clan's civilians were still out of the shelters. What was happening? Why would the shinobi be trapped in there and the civilians exposed to the danger as it was? Something was not right. Not right at all. A sense of dread almost overwhelmed her, but the presence of her kids in her arms grounded her.

"Mikoto-san!" She heard a high pitched voice belonging to a child coming from behind her. She turned and saw Shisui running to them.

"Shisui! Come here!" The boy went to them and hugged Mikoto's leg, looking scared. She kneeled down and hugged the boy with her unoccupied arm. "Shh, shh, darling, it's all ok now." The boy was sobbing, but being in her presence he started to calm him down.

He finally stopped sobbing and cleaned his face with his sleeve. It wouldn't do to act like a baby in front of the clan head's wife. "Sorry." he mumbled. He looked at his friend Itachi and he did not look like he had been crying. 'Oh Kami. Now he'll never like me again!' Shisui blushed and looked away.

"It's ok, darling. It's ok to cry." Mikoto told him, letting go of him. She put her free hand in his cheek and gently stroked it. He scrunched his nose and pouted.

"No it's not. I'm gonna be a genin when the next exams take place!" Shisui said crossing his arms and glancing at Itachi to see what the boy was thinking of the situation. He was very disappointed to find a small smile there. It was very obvious he was making a fool out of himself and his baby cousin would never look up to him again. "I have to brave."

"Shisui, you were brave. It's very normal to cry after such an terrifying event." She saw him giving a pointed look to Itachi as if saying 'He did not cry!' and giggled. BUt now was not the time. Sobering up, she said. "Have you already had the evacuation drill at the academy, correct?" Mikoto asked, starting to plan how she would deal with her two conflicting tasks, checking on the clan members at the shelters and see how things are going here.

The boy promptly got serious. He was also a genius, not quite like Itachi, but a genius nonetheless; he knew it was time to stop playing and to act serious. "Yes."

"Good. Do you know how to speed up using your chakra?" The boy nodded. "Good, I need you to go to the shelters, take three lefts, two rights and two lefts when you get inside. All of the shinobis in the clan are being kept in a room there, the fourth door in the last corridor you'll get. Since they did not come here, it must mean they are still there. Look for Raika. Tell her they must get Eiji to sense where Fugaku is and to go to him. Then, you come back here. If you speed up nicely, you should be there in about 25 minutes. Do you understand?"

The boy nodded, a determined expression on his face. And much to Mikoto's shock, a pair of sharingans with only one tomoe each stared at her. 'When did he get his sharingan? I'll have to talk to Raika and Fugaku about this. Eight is much too young to have awoken them.'

"I'll not let you down, Mikoto-sama!" And he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Both Itachi and Mikoto startled. The boy truly was gifted to already know the shunshin no jutsu. Now she truly will have to talk to Raika. What was she thinking teaching him such an advanced technique so early in life? Even though it came in handy right now.

She sighed for the umpteenth time that night and stood up. Now she had to check on the rest of her clan.

 

\--------x--------

After the initial shunshin, Shisui had to resort to good old fashioned speed. He did not have yet much chakra to do it more than once so close to each other. He took every little shortcut Raika-basan had showed him to get to the entrance of the shelters tunnels. He was a _man_ on a mission and he would not let his clan down. Though he wondered why they were there. He would have to sniff around the compound to find out what happened. He knew that for being a child no one would tell him anything.

It took him less than 15 minutes to get to the door Mikoto had told him about. Before trying to enter, he thanked Kami for the shunshin. Life was so much sweeter knowing that skill. Shisui took a deep breath and returned to pay attention to his surroundings. No one was in sight, but it didn't mean that the ANBUs were not there, watching everything.

The door was slightly ajar and he could see far more ANBU then he should've been able to see. 'Why are there so many of them inside? Shouldn't they have been outside, helping out? Or at least protecting the people from things that could come from the outside?' With a suspicious feeling, he gathered as much chakra as he could and defied the order Raika gave him of not using more than one shunshin per day. He was instantly by his caretaker side, who jumped startled by his presence.

"Shisui! What the hell are you doing here?" Raika hissed.

"Mikoto-sama told me to get to you and to tell you to tell Eiji to sense where Fugaku-sama is and go to him. And that I have to go back to the compound." He said slightly winded, being exhausted after so much chakra usage. Shisui felt his legs tremble and was caught by Raika before he could fall.

The little addition to the Uchiha clan did not go unnoticed by a few nearby civilians. They began to whisper to themselves. "How can all the adults be here and sheltered and there be no child?" "Cowards, the lot of them, leaving a kid alone to find its way to them. And after the crisis too!" "Why are they here?"

The clan's members heard those whisper and stood far straighter. They had tried to get out as soon as Fugaku-sama had left, but the ANBU became very hostile when they attempted to leave. Now, the top brass was trying to think of a way out. And with the orders coming from Mikoto-sama, they knew they had to get out, if anything, to at least help in the aftermath of the attack.

Shisui was not idle even though he was so tired he was thinking about everything that he had heard, observed and had been told. "Why don't you shunshin out of here?" He asked in a small voice, while sitting and thinking also of a way out.

"We tried, the ANBU intercepted some, and the others that did get out were thrown back here after being captured." Yakumi answered the boy.

"Then why don't you try putting them under a slight genjutsu and then get out, using some of the genin as distraction?" The boy said it so matter-of-factly as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

Which actually was, thought Raika and Yashiro at the same time. They felt slightly shamed and Yashiro coughed to cover a bit of his awkwardness. "This was the exact thing we were going to try when you got here." He answered and got a look from some of his colleagues. Shisui didn't look like he believed, but let it go. He couldn't really tell if he would act very different from the people there if he was in their same situation.

Raika quickly beckoned Eiji over, told him to focus on Fugaku-sama's chakra signature and then turned to their clan's genin. "You lot provide us with some kind of distraction. I don't care what you have to do, just make it big enough to get the attention of the ANBU closer to the doors." She turned to some chunins nearby and to the jounins. "We will go for it, active your sharingans, cast a light genjutsu over yourselves and those better at it, try and make it more of a general area genjutsu. I want a simple one. Then shunshin out of here and keep running," The woman looked down at Shisui. "Do you remember the way you used to get in?" He nodded. "We will follow the way he tells us and we get to Fugaku-sama immediately. Eiji, be ready."

Shisui then told them the inverse of the way he came in and was going to join the genins when Raika stopped him by the scruff of his shirt. "You're coming with me boy. Mikoto-sama wants you back, you will get you back." He nodded and climbed on her back to make it easier for her.

Meanwhile the genins were having a bit more fun than they should have creating a diversion. The 35 genins decided very quickly on a plan. It would result in a scolding from their superiors, but they were sure Fugaku-sama would forgive them for helping out getting the clan's members 'escaping'.

A few of them started shouting at one another and some decided to go a bit more physical. In less than 5 minutes a full out braw had started and some of the genin started using ninjutsu to escalate the fighting further. That got the full attention of the ANBUs who went to them to stop the fighting before the civilians got even more panicked.

The 40 jounins and the 173 chunins all took their chance to shunshin out of there and run through the corridors to get out. Some ANBU again acted very fast and a good portion of the chunins, but most of them made their escape and went to meet with their leader.

Raika stopped quickly to let Shisui down after he reassured her he could make his way on his own to the compound. "Don't worry, Raika-basan, I'll be alright!" He said with a cheeky grin. She hopped he would and jumped back on the closest rooftop to follow the others. She would leave the thoughts of why they were kept in the shelters, forcefully, for later. Now, it was time to help out the village.

 

\--------x--------

 

Fugaku was had gone half the way to the compound when Eiji got to him, followed by the rest of his man that made out of the shelter. He quickly counted them and noticed that not all of them were there. None of the genins and a good portion of the chunins were missing. "Worry not, the compound is safe, no one there was injured. And I still don't know about the families that were living outside, but I'll make sure each and every single one is accounted for." He said to calm them down. After all, it was only normal to worry and fret about family after such an attack without being able to be there for your family. He had been in their shoes not so long ago, for his heart only relaxed after he saw of his sons.

Fugaku started sorting out what each of them could do and after a short sigh, began sending them out to help the injured, help out with cleaning debris and with finding people trapped within collapsed buildings. Their sharingans could not see through walls as the byakugan, but they could see the chakra well defined enough to see if there was people still alive trapped under the rubble.

All of them quickly took off to various affected areas, but Raika and Yashiro stayed behind. "Fugaku-sama, what is going on?" Asked the older male to his boss.

"The Kyuubi attacked and Yondaime-sama died defeating it. For now, we help where we can. Yashiro, you had the list of all the clan's members living outside the compound this morning. I want you to go and check on everyone of them, not shinobi, obviously. We have to make sure our kin is safe."

The man nodded and jumped on the nearest rooftop to follow his orders. Raika remained with Fugaku. She was still waiting.

"We'll talk about it later. Somewhere safe." Fugaku said quietly, making his very best to not move much his mouth. He was being paranoid, but after this night's events, he felt entitled to it.

Raika nodded and they both left to try and help where they could. 'We were not here during the attack, so we need to be here during the helping and reconstruction. Otherwise, I fear what the rumors will be like once those civilians having seen us there start to get out.' Fugaku thought with an ever increasing dread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
> Thank you so much for the reviews =) they got me totally pumped for writing more! 
> 
> I have a note on Shisui. I could not find anywhere how old was he when he died, so I'm assuming here he is 8 (three years older than Itachi). And while reasearching that, it was very clear the boy was a genius, at least a prodigy, but I'm going with genius. And I took the liberty to give him already the shunshin no jutsu (body flicker technique), he is a genius, why not learn that early on? 
> 
> I want to say a lot more, but I think I'll be spoiling my story, so I'll answer anything -no spoilers, though hehehe - you may wanna ask.
> 
> This has not been betaed, so, if you find any mistakes, please tell me so I can correct it!  
> Thank you again and Cheers o/


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thank you so much for the kuddos and reviews =)  
> they make my day.  
> Also, sorry this is is shorter, but I wanted to focus especially on this scene.  
> Enjoy.

**Chapter 3**

 

Sarutobi entered his old office, grimacing as he saw it again. He thought he never would have to be back there as the leader, even if it was temporary. 'Another thing to worry about now,' the thought with great sadness, 'I have to find, again, someone to take my place.'

The baby in his arm moved slightly and brought the attention to the old man to himself. "What am I to do with you, Naruto? What am I to do?" He went to the table and sat at his old chair, letting the weight of the situation and all its terrible consequences settle in his shoulders.

Not long after, his old friend and advisor, Danzo, entered the room.

"Hiruzen..." 

"Danzo." The old leader said with a sufferable sigh. "What was that with Fugaku? Why weren't they available during the crisis, and why, oh, why you seem to be involved?"

"My guess is as good as yours."

"And we were born yesterday, old friend." Sarutobi said with a deadpan. "What happened?"

"When I realized it was the Kyuubi attacking, I suggested the Uchiha stay away, what with the sharingan being the only thing capable of controlling the beast. It could cause a widespread panic if our ranks saw them using the dojutsu and maybe thinking they were responsible for the attack."

Sarutobi understood the very obvious accusation in Danzo's speech. He clearly thought the clan guilty. "They being the only capable of controlling the beast would have been a great way to calm the ranks, not the opposite. And they just accepted your suggestion?" Sarutobi scowled. "Danzo, a tragedy just happened. Enough with the bullshit. What happened?"

"Again, my guess is as good as yours. But I think they might have seen the opportunity and fled for cover. They were always more worried about their clan than the village."

"Danzo." The killing intent in the room rose quickly and that made the infant cry. Sarutoi quickly cradled the baby and made hushed sounds until he went back to sleep. He had to keep his temper in check. "You and I both know nothing happens in this village without your knowledge. Tell me what happened now."

"Hiruzen, honestly. You already have enough to worry about. Let me take care of the Uchihas. As much as I hate to say it," he said nonchalantly "the village needs you back as her full time Hokage now. We are already far too weakened. We cannot show this weakness to our enemies. It's imperial we show that this was nothing to us and for that we need your total focus as the leader bringing calm and stability to our village."

Sarutobi sighed, relenting. Danzo was right. They must show strength in the face of such a crisis. Any small show of fragility and they would be devoured by the wolves. It was already terrible that news of the attack would spread as fast as wildfire and to think of the consequences of the death of Konoha's forth... He shuddered on the thought what that could cause.

Which reminded him of the baby in his arms. Nothing should ever leave his office about Naruto's parentage. "Since you're dealing with the Uchiha's, remind Fugaku to not say a thing about Naruto. The last thing we want is for Iwa and Kumo to send assassins after the baby." He said with grimace. "Not that I think Fugaku would deliberately say anything about this, but still..."

"One must never be too careful. Also about the jinchuuricki. Might as well make both S-class secret."

"No. Minato wanted Naruto to be viewed as a hero. The least I can do is let the village know that they are safe from Kyuubi thanks to Naruto.

"Are you out of your mind?" Danzo snapped. "You might as well divulge we have the Kyuubi contained to all the hidden villages." The old warmonger said with venom. "I wouldn't be surprised if some of the shinobi who were with you when you found Minato, Kushina and the child had already started to spread things about this."

"Quiet! I'll do on this matter as I see fit. As you said, I am the Hokage and this is my decision." The old leader stood, holding the baby and went to the window, standing with his back to Danzo. He watched his village with sadness.

"Then give me the child. I'll make sure he grows up to be the weapon he should be. This way he'll survive your foolishness."

"He's a newborn baby. I will not be responsible for him becoming an emotionless tool. So forget it."

"Hiruzen -"

"No. I will see that he is cared for, and when time comes, I'll make sure he becomes a shinobi. He will need to be strong, that I'll grant you, but for now he has already suffered enough and he's not even an hour old."

Danzo had to hold his tongue back. The fool. Things like this made him sure of the idiocy that Tobirama-sensei had committed when he chose Hiruzen as his successor. 'I'll leave it for now, but this is not the last we have talked about this. And I will have my weapon.' "Fine, we will talk about this later."

"No. We will not. The matter has been decided. Now-"

He was interrupted by the entry of his old team mates and advisors.

"So is it true? Minato left us with a new jinchuuriki?" Asked Homura, bringing his glass closer to his face.

Sarutobi grimaced. Trust Danzo to be right about the rumors. "Yes."

"And?" Koharu prodded. "You are giving it to Danzo to make it a proper weapon to defend our village when?"

" _He_. And that is not happening, Koharu. He will not be used as a mere tool. Have some respect for Minato's and Kushina's memory! We just lost them."

"So it was their child." Homura said with a clipped tone. He glanced at Danzo and saw that his old friend was of the same opinion as them. Sarutobi was a fool. But he knew they could turn his decision around, it would be hard, but in the end, they always ended influencing him.

"Yes." Sarutobi answered. "As of now I've made his parentage a SS-class secret, so keep it quiet." He could feel a headache forming, he was sure Homura, Koharu and Danzo would still be the death of him. 'Why did Kami have to take Kagami and Torifu so early in life and left me with my most annoying friends?' True, he loved them deeply, but it did not mean he felt wary of them, especially lately.

"Very well, I agree. It would far too troublesome to stop any assassin that I'm sure Iwa and Kumo would send if they knew Minato had a son" said Homura grimacing. The other three silently agreed.

"Sandaime-sama." Said a shadowed figure at the corner.

"Badger."

"Sir, I just checked the place where Kushina-san gave birth as you ordered. Biwako-sama and Taji are dead, as well as all the other ANBU stationed there for extra security." Sarutobi heard the news with a painful grimace. He already knew, at some level, his beloved had passed due to the Kyuubi getting free, but to have it confirmed hurt so much more than he thought it ever would. He kept his face to the window, avoiding Homura's and Koharu's pity stare. He would leave the suffering for later, now he had to be the leader.

"Also, sir, the news the Kyuubi is not dead but merely contained has started to spread like wildfire. Even the civilians already know, and I quote a bit of the things I've heard, 'the monster is among us. We are not safe'." Badger finished his speech with a toneless voice, as was expected from him.

Sarutobi scowled. So much for making Minato's last wish true. Rubbing at his forehead he groaned. "I want it spread that the boy is an orphan, no parents accounted for. Make sure that all records regarding Kushina and Minato to be sealed and put under SS-class, only I being able to peruse it. Also, spread that the Kyuubi being sealed is an S-class secret. It is to be said the Yondaime killed it. The penalty for disobedience will be immediate death."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Badger said bowing and disappeared to carry out his orders as fast as possible.

"Don't you dare, Danzo." Sarutobi said without looking back. He knew his old friend was ready to say 'I told you so'. He could feel his headache getting stronger and stronger.

"Very well" The warmonger said. "What are you going to do with the infant now?"

"What I was going to do in the first place. He will be cared for in a secure place and when time comes, he will enter the academy."

Koharu was ready to say something but a look from Danzo shut her up. She understood, they would bide their time and when the opportunity came forth, they would make sure their plans were carried through.

Silence embraced them for quite some time until Homura broke it. "What are we to do with the civilians, reconstruction, injured...?"

"All the shinobi younger than 15 were kept protected behind a seal kept by jounin Yuhhi and a few others, in order to save as much of our forces as possible. All the forces not injured enough are helping with the finding any injured people, clearing out the debris and looking for missing people under the collapsed buildings." Danzo informed them. As Sarutobi had said earlier, nothing happened in this village without his knowing.

The old/new Hokage hummed and accepted the report. At least his people did not go around as headless chickens and were making fast work on bringing normalcy back. He hummed again. "I'll send word for Tsunade and Jiraya to return. Danzo, I want you to release Orochimaru on his ANBU's duties and get him back to the village at once. We could use the morale and it will show the world that despite the loss of our beloved Yellow Flash, we still have three Sannin and the God of Shinobi to defend Konoha."

The others silently agree, it was the best thing to do for now. Bring forth the heavy guns and secure a strong standing for the other villages.

"Also, keep a tight leash on your Root. I don't need any more drama as the one I forsee coming with the situation you are to take care of."

Danzo nodded. So far, despite the jinchuuriki matter, Sarutobi was acting proactively and Konoha could stand another rein of his. For now. Only time would tell if he would need to take actions to better protect his village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you for the kudos and reviews.
> 
> Orochimaru only got banned from Konoha after the Kyuubi attack (some time later), so I hope it clears any doubt regarding him being mentioned as a force to 'protect' Konoha.  
> Also, I've been researching and Danzo's Ne are quite active (up front) up untill the Uchiha Massacre, that that's when Sandaime disbanded them.
> 
> a little trivia: did you know that in the anime Kakashi was part of Ne? (since I only read the manga and gave up on the anime after the gigantic filler thing before the time skip, I had no idea until recently =p)
> 
> Again, sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but I really wanted to focus on Sandaime and Danzo and the whole S-class secret regarding Naruto's parentage and the kyuubi. It never was explained how it went about and I doubt Danzo would've let Sarutobi foolishly just tell the people about the jinchuuriki thing. For me, it always seemed so much more like it being a rumor spreading like wildfire.
> 
> This is still not beta'ed, so if you spot any mistakes/typos, pelase let me know and I'll try and fix it right away!  
> I'll try and get the next chapter up and running soon, but I'm in the middle of exams so it might get hard, but I'll do my best. =)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm truly sorry it took so long, but real life kinda got in the way and I had a little writers block. But, alas, here is a new chapter :)
> 
> Enjoy

**Chapter 4**

 

Mikoto put Sasuke down on his crib after feeding him. She was so glad her youngest was a calm child and did not fuss about things. Itachi was standing by her said, looking adoringly at his baby brother. It had been an hour since Shisui left and she had calmed down all the civilians and reassured them everything would be ok and that Fugaku was making sure the members of the clan that lived outside the compound were ok. Even without have spoken to him, she knew that would be something he would make sure to do.

"Mikoto-sama?" She heard a voice calling for her coming from downstairs. She caressed Itachi's head and with a last look to Sasuke, she went downstairs.

"Oh, hello Uruchi-san. How may I help you?"

"I found Shisui practically passed out outside and thought I could bring him inside," the old woman said with a bit of cheer in her voice. Mikoto could only imagine how Shisui must have looked all tired but determined to his duty to the end. She smile to Uruchi and saw the young boy carefully being held on her back. "He said he did as you asked and that Raika-san and the others are with Fugaku-sama."

"It seems he did pass out," Mikoto said with a slight chuckle, nodding that she got the message. Uruchi laughed a little and nodded as well. Mikoto went to get the boy and was stopped by the old matron.

"Now now, Mikoto-sama, I still have my strength to carry a boy to his bad. No need to worry now."

Mikoto smiled. "Let's take him upstairs and let him rest with Itachi and Sasuke. He deserved his rest." The two women made their way to the upper floor and Mikoto led Uruchi to Sasuke's room, where a yawning Itachi was still by his baby brother side. "You can put him in the bed, and thank you."

"Nothing to worry about, Mikoto-sama. It's all good" she said as she deposited the child in the bed by the wall. "My dear husband is baking some things so we can go and distribute it to all the shinobi helping out."

Mikoto looked at the old lady very pleased. "That's a great idea, Uruchi-san. It will help the morale and give a boost of energy to all. Let me know when they are done and I'll make sure they'll make its way to the working shinobi."

The old lady was about to answer when Itachi spoke. "I'm sorry for interrupting, mother, but is Shisui ok?" A worried frown marred his face as he looked at his sleeping cousin.

"He's just tired, sweety. I presume he used much more energy than needed. He's just sleeping now. So you don't need to worry, ok?" Mikoto smiled kindly to her eldest son and he nodded in understanding. "Why don't you join Shisui and take a nap yourself? You did so well taking care of your baby brother, but you need to rest too, ok?" Once again the boy nodded and went to the bed where his cousin was, lying down next to him and falling asleep almost immediately.

Mikoto smiled sadly watching the kids and the baby sleep. She could've lost them tonight. They could've been harmed so much and she had not been there to help them, to protect them, to make sure they were safe. Guilt filled her entire being and she felt tears gather in her eyes. And Kushina, her dear friend. What happened to her? Could she still be alive even though the Kyuubi escaped? As her best friend, it was her duty to find out how her family was, but as mother, it was her duty to care for and protect her family. Slowly, misery, guilt and dread took a hold of her heart.

A hand placed gently on her shoulder took her out of her stupor. "Mikoto-sama, there's no pointing in worrying about them now. Thank Kami the worst is gone, so you can relax."

Mikoto sighed and smiled sadly. "Yes, you are right. But that doesn't change the fact that I did not protect my children."

"Thank Kami they did not need your protection tonight, Mikoto-sama. The heavens smiled on us when the beast did not come nowhere near here. We just need to be grateful for the small mercies."

Mikoto nodded, but she could not stop thinking that she should've been there and that Danzo, the insufferable monster, could've been the cause for her losing her family. She hardened her stance and breathed with determination. Once things calmed down a little, she and Fugaku would find out what happened, why Danzo did what he did and why they could not get out from the bunker. And she needed to find out what happened to Kushina and the baby. But a squeeze on her shoulder halted her thoughts. She once again looked at her children with all the love only a mother is capable of possessing and smiled a tired and small smile to Uruchi.

"Mikoto-sama, I can see that there's something else that is bothering you. I'll look the kids, you go and do what you have to do."

"But- I can't just-"

"Yes, you can. The danger is over and they are sleeping peacefully. I'll be here the whole time. I just ask you, please, to look at my husband and see if he's done. To cheer up our shinobi, you know." Uruchi said with a kind expression on her face.

The thoughts of Kushina and her baby were plaguing her and she would be restless until she found out what had happened. And Uruchi was right, the children would be safe. It just tore her heart to pieces to have to leave them here and not be with them.

"Now, now, Mikoto-sama, they are sleeping. Even if you stayed, they wouldn't be any more aware of your presence than they are of mine. It will be alright." It seemed Uruchi was on a 'let's-read-other-people-thoughts' kind of mood today.

Mikoto nodded once again and left, leaving most of her heart behind with her children so that she could easy the little part she carried with herself.

 

\-------x--------

 

It didn't take long for Mikoto to get the baked goods with Teyaki and make her way to the hospital, where it was the mostly like place where Kushina would be. On her way she spotted many shinobi working to clear the debris and help the injured. She did, however, stop when she met one kin's man and gave half of the food she had with herself to him, instructing him to pass them out to all he could reach. The rest she took with herself to the hospital, figuring the medics and injured could use a little nourishment.

She also took advantage of the fact she had food to mildly manipulate the obviously new minted chunin manning up the reception for information. With a bit of a mother's charm, food and some of her skills as jounin, in no time at all she had made sure he would distribute the baked goods and that she got the information she needed.

Squaring her shoulders with determination, she set off to find her best friend, hopefully well. Mikoto still felt the dread that had been plaguing her all night, especially with the Kyuubi escaping. That should not have been possible; Kushina had guaranteed her several times that she was in no danger what so ever of dying because the damned beast would escape. Still, gathering all the courage she had, kept her head high hoping for the best but preparing herself for the worst.

The long corridor she was in seemed so much bigger than the last time she had been there when she gave birth to Sasuke. Obviously they would keep a pregnant lady there, what with Kushina being so late in her pregnancy. After what seemed like hours but was only minutes, she reached the room the chunin had informed. Taking a deep breath, Mikoto knocked a couple of times at the door and opened it without waiting for an answer.

What she saw there nearly broke her heart. Kushina's beautiful and long hair fell down the gurney, seeming so lifeless. A hand was also slightly falling from the bed, not being properly covered by the white stained red linen that covered her. With tears in her eyes, she finally looked at where her friend's smiling face should be, only to be kept hidden by the sheet. Not being able to hold her emotions anymore Mikoto ran to redheaded woman's side and clutched at the cold cold hand.

"Oh, Kushina. Not you. No, darling, not you." Tears fell and her sobs filled the unnatural silence of the room. No room should ever be silent when Kushina was there. It was just wrong. And then she looked to the side. Another figure that should not have been there. Another body covered by white sheet stained red. The once bright blond hair, now a dull yellow peeking out over the cover. Mikoto's tear intensified when she realized dear Minato was there. "Kami, not you too, Minato. What are we to do without you both?"

So lost in her pain she was, that Mikoto did not notice another presence in the room. A man standing by the window, holding a bundle in his arms.

 

\-------x--------

 

Hiruzen knew he should've left Naruto at the nursery already, but he was a sentimental fool. He at least would take the baby to be one last time in his parents' presence.

He quietly made his way to the room in the maternity ward, the only room available that would not hinder the medics' efforts to attend the sick and where they could lay their beloved Hokage with a minimum of respect. Him and his wife. Hiruzen had ordered the ANBU to bring them there so no one would walk upon the scene where they died and discovered things that should not be known. His beloved Biwako was already at home, where she should be so that they could morn her in peace.

A grand, and dare he say so troublesome, burial would be given to Minato. At least he could let his love be remembered and buried quietly. And he would have to provide for the same for Kushina. They could not afford to bury her along Minato lest people figure out their relationship and Naruto being their kid. It would be hard enough in the future since the boy had his father bright hair. It would undoubtedly raise far too much attention later. Better keep things quiet for as long as possible.

Finally entering the room, he went straight to the window, not feeling strong enough yet to look at the dead young couple. Being in their presence would have to suffice for now.

Not long after he heard a couple of knocks and the door opening. He turned his head to the side and saw a woman entering. He saw a fan stitched to the sleeve of her dress and knew she was an Uchiha. What would one of them be doing here?

"Oh, Kushina. Not you. No, darling, not you." He heard the hushed and pained words of the woman and finally was able to put a name to the figure. It was Mikoto, Fugaku's wife. Her sobs filled the silence and made him feel uncomfortable. His Biwako was never one to show weakness in front of others. She would have never cried like that. And then he heard a pained sigh. "Kami, not you too, Minato. What are we to do without you both?"

What was the woman's relation to them? He could remember Fugaku being in Minato's trusted circle, but he was never very close to Kushina to know who her friends were. To be quite honest, since he gave up the mantle, he isolated himself with his family in the Sarutobi estate and practically ignored everyone and everything. His only escapades would be to the Hokage's library, where sometimes he would have a lovely chat with Minato. But that thought was not for the time being. Finally turning around fully, he spoke to the crying woman.

"What are you doing here, Uchiha-san?"

The woman clearly startled. It became very obvious she did not know he had been there. She quickly composed herself, drying her face.

"Sandaime-sama. I'm sorry. I did not see you there, sir. I just came to have news about Kushina and now..." by the end her voice trailed off, getting weaker by the word. She put a hand in front of her mouth as if to hold her feelings secure and not show weakness. He approved of that. Strong character.

"Yes. Konoha's has known tonight true sadness. We lost two, not counting the many others, of her most Faithfull's children. And how did you know where to look for her, and why?" He tried to use a very soothing tone. He needed to question her in order to know if somehow news of the child's parentage had been leaked somehow. Even though it had not been even half an hour since his meeting with his council and the proclamation of SS-class secret, he was worried.

"I knew of Kushina's status, and when we heard the Kyuubi had escaped, I knew something must have happened to her. I just thought that Kushina being Kushina..." she stopped to sigh and take a deep breath, holding her tears. "Kushina being who she is. Was. She being who she was she would've pulled the impossible." She looked to the side, almost as if seeing the dead woman's face. "Guess even Kushina could not pull that off." It was said in a mumble, Hiruzen almost missing it. She then looked at him, with fire in her eyes. "And what about Naruto? Is he..."

"No. He is not." Hiruzen moved his arms slightly which showed the woman that the bundle he was caring was the mentioned baby. "His parentage is an SS-class secret."

Mikoto looked taken aback but nodded all the same.

Just then the child stirred to consciousness and started to cry. With a frown, Hiruzen thought what it could be. Up until now the baby had been quiet and peaceful. And he was not the most knowledgeable man when it came to babies. Biwako had been the one responsible for their children. He grimaced, rocking the baby slightly.

"He's hungry," Mikoto said, coming closer. "Here, let me." And she stretched her arms to pick the baby up.

Hiruzen scowled and stepped away from her. He would not let Naruto anywhere near an Uchiha, after all this bizarre situation with them when the attack came. He trusted his men, but better be safe than sorry. Hiruzen looked at the baby, making sure he was alright.

Unbeknownst to him, Mikoto's eyes widened. 'What had been that?' She was only trying to help! What could she have possibly done to warrant such a brusque reaction from the Sandaime?

"He's hungry, Sandaime-sama. Now, unless you can grow a pair of breast and breastfeed him, I suggest you give me Naruto!" Mikoto said with her most authoritarian voice. The one she used on the really rare occasions Itachi needed some attention calling. Once again she tried for the baby.

The old man looked surprised. Mikoto guessed almost no one used that kind of tone with him. "I don't see how you could help in this situation, Uchiha-san," he said in a clipped tone.

Mikoto huffed and shook her arms slightly, insisting on having the baby. "I just had a baby, he's just two months old, which means, Sandaime- _sama_ , I can feed him."

"I can arrange for him to be fed with goat milk or some other way. There's no need for..."

Mikoto never felt so humiliated and offended as she felt now by his words. A goat's milk better than hers!

"Now, you listen to me, you old man! He is a _newborn_ baby. He _needs_ a mother's nourishment. His mother is clearly unavailable to give him that, but _I'm_ here, _I'm a mother_ and _I_ can feed him. He needs the all the protection he can get now that he doesn't have his mother to give him that. So you will give me this baby this instant and you will let me feed him!" She spat at him.

A speechless Hokage gave the child without further delay and watched with respect as the woman prepared to feed the child. He would unwillingly admit that she was right. The boy did need any and every protection that he could have. But he couldn't, for the life of him, despite all his knowledge, understand how to feed him mother's breast milk would help. He could maybe later ask Bi... Never mind that. But she certainly would know what would be the right thing to do.

"Sandaime-sama," Mikoto said after some time and she now held the asleep baby by her shoulder, lightly rocking him and giving him little taps in the back. Hiruzen blinked out of his thoughts and looked at her. "What will happen to Naruto now?"

"That does not concern you."

She scowled at his rude answer. "We could take him in. I have a baby as well, and I know how to care for one..."

"Out of question," He answered curtly.

"Why?" She asked with bitterness. "He would be cared for, loved and well taken care of."

'Because I don't trust you.' Hiruzen wanted to say but masking his expression he answered. "It could cause an unbalance of power amongst the clans."

"Why? His parentage is a secret. People wouldn't..."

"But he is the jinchuuriki. The other clans would feel as if we were giving you too much power"

Mikoto bristled. The nerve of the man! Think of this poor and sweet child as if he was a tool! "We would never treat him like a jinchuuriki! He's a baby! Not the monster he's holding!"

Hiruzen was startled to hear her words. Wasn't he the one saying the same thing to Danzo earlier that night? With a suffering sigh, he schooled his features once more. "Yet that would be what the other clans would think. Now hand me the child and go back to tend to your house."

Mikoto was seething! How dare he! Treating her as if she was nothing but a meek and obedient housewife and not the powerful kunoichi that she was. She may have been on leave, but she was still an independent woman and she was not going to be talked at like that!

"Listen here! I will not let you..."

"Quiet!" The killer intent in the room exploded, causing Mikoto to freeze and Naruto to wake up and cry. "You will do as your Hokage commands!"

With eyes wide in shock and shaking arms, she rocked Naruto a bit more until he calmed down a little and gave him, very regrettably, to the man in front of her. He dismissed her with a wave of his head and left the room in strong and powerful strides.

After the shock passed, Mikoto rained in her emotions and got out of the hospital, looking back once as if saying a silent goodbye to her best friend.

 

\-------x--------

 

She made her way back to the compound trying not to think of anything lest she go looking for the Hokage and kill him. 'How dared he... no, reign in your thoughts Mikoto, we are already in a big mess as it is, don't go and make it worse.' As she walked, she saw the shinobi working and some of her clan's people helping out. She was glad Fugaku put the people to help out in the open for she feared what could happen should the civilians that were in that bunker with them started to spread rumors around.

She finally made it to her house, going straight for the children and slightly waving to Uruchi as she made her way there. With a relieved sigh she saw Shisui and Itachi were still peacefully sleeping. She took the few steps to Sasuke's crib and picked up the baby. It could've been her baby in Naruto's position. Just to think of him brought the tears back to her eyes. Mikoto held him close and let herself cry for a long while. Just much happened in so little time and she could've lost her family, her everything.

She was still tightly holding her baby when dawn came and Fugaku, finally back, with it. He made his way to his family and let a tired smile form in his face as he saw his family whole and safe. Many families did not have his luck. So many orphaned children, so many childless parents left in the wake of the disaster.  But the village still stood and they could rise once again. But for now, he would focus on his little haven, on his family.

"Mikoto."

She looked up from her baby's face and sadly smiled to her husband. She stretched her arm to give him her hand. He took it and came to her side, sitting by her on the bed and looking at the children.

"How's the rest of the clan here?"

"Everyone in the compound is safe and well if not scared. How are the people who are living in the middle of the village?"

"Most are fine and safe, but a couple of families got injured when the beast attacked... We lost four families and some other civilians, though. Gone with one of the beast's attacks. They did not have the time to reach the shelters." Fugaku replied on a grave tone. It was never easy to lose kin, to lose people you knew so unexpectedly, right in the middle of the place you believed to be most safe.

With a solemn nod, Mikoto received the news. "Who? Who else did we lose?"

"Taiga's family, Sano and his family, Rika's and Tohru's. Yashiro has the list with the civilians we lost." He sighed long and suffering. "I can't believe in this mess. Minato and..."

"I know. I went to the hospital to try and see if Kushina was ok..." bitterness and tears colored her words "I saw their bodies there. And Naruto."

"Ah. Yes. I had a little run-in with the Sandaime and he was with the baby." Fugaku spat. "Also, Danzo was there. Acted as if nothing had happened" Mikoto petted him on his hand, giving him strength. "Had the gall to lie in Sandaime's face saying he had no idea why our shinobi were not present to help hold the monster back," he said scowling.

 

"We can't let that go. We have to explain to Sandaime we were held back. Well, you have to. If I see that man in front of me I don't know if I'll be able to hold back from killing him!" Mikoto said with anger and vehemence, scaring Fugaku slightly. Something very serious must have happened to make her so angry for she was always calm and collected. With one look, he asked what was wrong. She told him all that had transpired with the village's leader and the refusal to let her care for Naruto. As Fugaku listened to her tale, his scowl deepened and his worry grew.

"I will speak with him about Naruto. Even with the political debacle that caring for him it would cause, we still are the strongest clan in this village and the most prepared to protect him, from the village's and Minato's enemies as well as the Kyuubi. With the Sharingan, there's no one better than us to try and control the beast should anything happen. They will have to see reason."

"But Fugaku, what about the rumors that will surely arise because of us being in that shelter. I can feel it in my bones word will get out that we were not present when needed and that we were taking cover in the shelters! Don't. We know the truth, but people will not. We are isolated enough as it is. I have an awful feeling about all this."

Sighing Fugaku let go of his response. Mikoto was right. He himself had been thinking about it and the things they heard while helping out... He would not burden Mikoto's worries further with it. At least, they still had a few shinobi helping out and very openly so. He made sure of it before returning home to check on his family. But the situation looked very grim indeed.

"Were you able to find out what happened?"

"Rumors are still rolling abound. Neither the Hokage nor the Council has yet clarified how the beast escaped. All that is being said is that the Kyuubi being sealed is an S-class secret, and only to high ranking jounin. It is to be said the Yondaime killed the monster. The penalty for disobedience will be immediate death. And you know about Naruto."

"Kami, what will happen now?" asked Mikoto to no one, smoothing Itachi's brow that were creased as if in an unpleasant dream.

"Wait and try to fix this situation as fast as possible. In a couple of hours there'll be a meeting with the clan heads, I'll try and talk to Sandaime about Naruto and about what happened with Danzo. Let's hope he'll listen to us." Stretching his neck to release a bit of the tension on his shoulders he continued to talk, "But I agree with you, I also have a terrible feeling about all of this."

 

\-------x--------

 

A few hours after dawn the council and the clan heads, as well as the jounin commander, were all joined in a secretive meeting. The Sandaime sit in his chair, right in the middle of the table, the main seat of power. Koharu and Homura set at both his sides. Danzo set at the far right of the table. The clan heads and jounin commander all sat in seiza in front of the table, demonstrating the show of power in the village.

"As you have been informed, the Kyuubi escaped the seal of its former jinchuuriki and attacked Konoha" Koharu informed them, "Yondaime-sama used all his skill and sealed the beast away in a newborn baby. A parentless infant."

"Troublesome." Shikaku, the Nara clan head and jounin commander, mumbled. "And you honestly expect us to believe that?" he said out loud, but only a few of the members present there nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yes, Nara-san. Parentless child. The details of this infant's parentage are an SS-class secret and if you _think_ you know something about this, you can be assured you are wrong."

However, Shikaku was very rarely wrong and he was sure Minato would never have used anyone's child, not being the brave man that he was. He would first make the sacrifice himself, and Shikaku was one of the few people who were close enough to their Hokage to know he was expecting a child. Hyuuga and Uchiha probably knew about it too, but if the Council and the Sandaime wanted to play like this... He would sit and wait for the next move.

"As I was saying, the new jinchuuriki. His status is an S-class secret. Expect immediate death should anyone who doesn't know about it already know about it." Koharu continued strictly. "I know rumors started to spread already, so make your part and make sure nothing of this get out of hand."

"As for the matter of Hokage," Homura took turn speaking, "Sandaime-sama will resume his previous post as our Hokage. It's imperial we show strength at such time, we do not want other villages think we are weak. Expect more missions for the more prominent clans so we can show our strength." All clan heads nodded to this. Showing they were not affected was imperial. "We are expecting the Sannin back as well."

Silence befell the room, all waiting for more explanations. When none came, one person spoke.

"What about the baby?" asked Fugaku. Shikaku eyed him studying. He always believed the man to be far too much interested in power to meddle in that territory.

"What about it?" Asked Homura. Shikaku saw the Hokage's jaw clench.

"What will happen do _him_? I, as the head of the Uchiha, present a formal request to take the child in, to care for him and protect him. We are, after all, one of the founding clans and the strongest in the village, so I'm certain my wife and I would be able to provide for him and protect him." That got Shikaku's attention. He genuinely seemed concerned for the baby. He wasn't close to Fugaku, but he knew the man was a friend of Minato.

"Out of question," answered Danzo, much to Shikaku's shock. Now, there's something going on here...

"Why? Yes, I'm quite familiar with the notion one could think that it would be our clan having more 'power'" Fugaku spat the word "over others because of the child's status. However, we could care less for it. Unlike what Koharu-san may have said, I _know_ this child's background and I'll be damned to hell if I don't do anything to make sure he's safe, cared for and loved. The rest of my clan and I have helped through the night and I've heard some of the things being said, despite the S-class degree about the Kyuubi."

Shikaku listened intently to the passionate speech. He never knew the man to be very much vocal for anything and he was even surprised with the level of passion he heard. He also did not miss the lack of proper address to the elder, as many others noticed too. He would not lie. Despite what he knew about the child's parentage, he did not think about caring for him up until now, he had been too caught in mourning his friends and few lost clan members as well as helping out where he could, when he was not too worried about Yoshino and Shikamaru. But Fugaku was right, the child would be needed to be cared for and protected, especially with his status. The Nara looked around the room and saw many reactions befitting the thoughts he just had. And some very surprised for seeing it coming from an unlikely source.

"Even though, the balance of power would be tipped to your side. And there's also the matter of you and your clan not being present when the Kyuubi attacked. You cannot be trusted." Homura said with disdain. That was interesting. Now that she mentioned it, it came back to Shikaku he had not seen not even a single Uchiha during the battle. He narrowed his eyes and looked at a stiff Fugaku, as all the others clan heads did the same.

"A couple hours prior to the attack, not that we knew there would be an attack at all, the entirety of the Uchiha shinobi were summoned, without discrimination to retired shinobi, by Danzo's-san Ne ANBU operatives and who did not give us the possibility of denying this summon, to attend a secret meeting with Danzo-san. They made us follow them, and there was ANBU making sure we were going, to a private chamber. It turned out to be one of the shelters where the civilians hide. Danzo-san was there when we got there and..."

"And we are to be believed in such a tale?" Homura asked with a sneer. "Danzo-san told us of this tale you've tried to spiel to our Hokage right after the Kyuubi was gone. We checked with the operatives and not a single one confirm this gimmick. All we can see is a bunch of cowards who hid instead of fight."

Shikaku could see Fugaku seething. This was all very strange and underhanded. He knew that there was more to it, but he doubted the council or Danzo would let it go any further.

"How dare you! We did no such a thing..."

"Enough!" The Sandaime said with a huge dose of killer intent, cutting through the Uchiha's speech. Shikaku was even more suspicious. "That does not matter. The child will be held at a special and secure location and cared for. This is not the time to speak of other things."

"But, Hokage-sama. If what Homura-sama is saying is true, it should be addressed." Hyuuga Hiashi said with his pompous speech. Shikaku couldn't tolerate the man. Things would be less troublesome had Hizashi been the clan head, but alas... nothing to be done here.

"It should not. This issue will be handled properly and in due time. You are all dismissed."

All the clan heads murmured as they slowly left. Even Tsume, always loud and making sure people knew what she thought about things was being quite.  Fugaku was the first to leave and Shikaku couldn't really blame him. He decided to take his time; he wanted to speak with the Hokage. When Inoichi and Chouza looked at him questioning he shook his head and his friends left without him. They would talk later. But one thing he did not miss was the murmurs questioning if maybe the Uchihas could be responsible for the attack.

"Shikaku"

"Hokage-sama."

"What is it that you want." The 'you were dismissed' was not lost.

"All this business with the Uchiha seemed awfully shady." But with the look the Hokage gave him, he chose to shut up about it. It was not his business and it would be far too troublesome to deal on it. "But, actually, I was wondering about the child."

With a hum, the Hokage motioned for him to continue.

"I know who this child is. But, I digress... What I want to know is what really will happen to him."

"He will be cared for and protected."

With a huff, Shikaku rubbed the back of his neck. Both knew what he really wanted to know. He was tired, upset and mourning. All he wanted was to go back home. Why couldn't the Hokage simply answer him already? Clearly the man wanted the same. "That doesn't really answer it, Hokage-sama. As head of the jounin, for all the trouble it brings, I think it's my job to know what will happen to the child and direct the jounin accordingly for his protection.

"ANBU will care for his protection."

"So you'll give him to Danzo-sama then."

"No, _my_ ANBU will keep his detail." huffing and lighting the pipe he just took out of his robes the Hokage spoke. "Danzo will not have him, this is the least I can do for Minato and Kushina. He will be put on the orphanage and cared for there."

"Is this really wise, sir? It's bound to have workers who lost someone today and they will consciously or not vent their anger on the child. Mayhap it would be better to hand him to a family of shinobis or even a clan."

"Nonsense. We all lost someone tonight. And I did not treat the child badly at all. I fail to see how prepared workers on the orphanage could do such a thing. You are dismissed." The Hokage answered tiredly. Shikaku tried to figure out who their leader had lost. Not coming up with an answer immediately, he let it go and decided time would tell. He nodded and left the room, thinking all the while of his wife and their baby and all the troublesome Uchihas and bothersome council.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and thank you for reading, liking and commenting. The lovely comments make my day and inspire me to write. Also, I wanna know what you think about it (and if you notice any errors, please let me know so I can correct it!).  
> I hope this moved along plot-wise and that you have enjoyed it.
> 
> Thank you for your support and see you next chapter :)
> 
> Sorry, not yet an update but I realised I've been calling Shikaku Shukaku all this time, so I had to correct it. But a new chapter should be here soon :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers, how are you?
> 
> I'm sooooo sorry it took me so long to update, but real life kicked me real hard and amongst many problems I couldn't really write. However! Thanks to the lovely [Lohrendrell](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lohrendrell), who's now my beta (thank you, darling!) I'm being able to write more and, hopefully, the next update won't take as long.
> 
> Now, on to the story! Enjoy.

**Chapter 5**

  


It had been almost two years since the Kyuubi attack. The physical structure of the village was reconstructed in no time, but the emotional damage took much longer to subside, and in some cases, it never would get better. Everyone either lost someone or knew someone who had lost an important person. The village had lost their beloved leader. And the Uchiha lost their reputation.

 

Word of them not being present during the attack spread like wildfire, and the once proud clan was repelled to the outskirts of the village, even more so than before and definitely more upfront than before. Two years ago, they still had plenty of families living on all spots of the village; now they were all crumpled together on a too small compound for so many people.

 

The treatment was worse. Veiled contempt could be seen in the populace as the members of the clan walked around. The villagers were never outright nasty, but their once friendly chat became hidden distrust and curtness in dealing. The police also suffered, villagers started distrusting the results of investigations and started blaming this and that on the police behavior. At first, the officers kept their normal behavior but when the amicable dealing of life became stiff and curt, they tried a more sympathetic approach. When that also did not work, they began to respond in kind, making the situation spiral down and down.

 

Fugaku sat at his office at the station, looking at reports about the clan he had ordered. Things hadn't been that bad for a long period but the animosity, from both sides, the villagers and the clan, was growing at an alarming rate. He would need to do something to abate the humors of his clansmen, but what, he didn't know. With a frustrated sigh, he dropped the document in his hands back to his desk and let his head fall to the chair's back. And of course the clan elders and the council wouldn’t leave him be in peace. Always demanding, never accommodating. The elders far too prideful, demanding compensation for the slight against their honor. The other councilmen demanding more power, and now they had their eyes on his oldest child.

 

As if a six year-old, almost seven, boy could do much at the moment. He was nearly graduating from the Academy, shouldn’t that be enough to demonstrate the clan’s power? But no, it was not enough, it was never enough. Hadn’t it been enough they took the boy, against his say so and behind his back to a latent battlefield from the very ending of the war? Itachi was forever traumatized, he had already awakened the sharingan (and hadn’t Mikoto been extremely pissed at that. He still had nightmares from her reaction to the knowledge).

 

A knock distracted him from his thoughts. "Come in".

 

"Fugaku-sama," said Yashiro, entering the office, "we got a call of disturbance, again, at the orphanage."

 

"Not again," the police captain said with a huff, massaging his temples. "I'll go this time. It has happened far too much."

 

"If the ANBU stopped getting on our patrols' way it wouldn't be so bad."

 

"Hn". Yashiro was right, the ANBU were getting out of their way to inconvenience his men. Despite his many attempts to properly talk to the Sandaime about the disastrous night and the child they wanted to care for, he was being subtly told to shut up. Not to mention he had no idea at which angle Danzo was playing at. First he was treating him as a retarded individual and now he was angling as if the ANBU were acting all on Hokage's orders. As if he did not know about Ne. No self-respecting clan-head or jounin ignored the Foundation's existence. It was all so tiresome. Not to mention he was seen with some clan elders, probably inciting them to more anger. It was overall the biggest mess possible.

 

He made his way through the station, mentioning for a couple of officers to accompany him and went to the orphanage, to try and see what the hell was going on there now.

 

For the last year and half, constant complaints of vandalism and overall grievances were coming from the orphanage. Six months after the attack somehow word got out that, as the villagers would continuously say, the Kyuubi brat was there. It didn't matter that the ANBU were to protect the child from anyone who could be idiotic enough to try something against him, but their jurisdiction was only for protection. It was the police's job to make and keep peace in the area. A job that was getting harder and harder by the constant interruption and hindrance the ANBU operatives were causing his men.

 

The whole thing started quite small. First some brats would just go and yell around the orphanage only annoying people but they didn't do nothing more. But with time, things escalated. Constant were the reports of stones being thrown at the building, amongst other objects. Then came the reports of pre-genin learning some harmful jutsus that were sent the building's way. And the constant pranking. From painting obscene things at the walls, to traps that damaged the property to actively spoiling food that would go to the place.

 

Fugaku made sure his personnel did the best they could to stop the vandalism acts and avoid any more trouble, but the ANBU actively got in their way. Sometimes with excuses as ridiculous as they were too close to the child they were protecting and interfering with their job. The situation was beyond the point of being ridiculous! Didn’t they care about the other children there as well? The open sabotage was damaging the future of Konoha, but the Uchiha were always wrong. They were always in the way… With an annoyed huff Fugaku reigned in his thoughts and kept a blank face as he made his way to the orphanage.

 

Arriving there, he found the matron already at the gates, scowling and spitting profanities. Not that he could blame her, this time the graffiti had been rather gruesome and he was pretty sure he saw a dead and charred animal just past the gates.

 

“Finally! Where were you, you bunch of no goods? We need your protection and where are you hiding?” The woman shouted, angry and not caring who she offended. “They are throwing flaming animals over our gates now!”

 

Grimacing, Fugaku took a breath and addressed her. “My men were patrolling the area. It is quite a big block, however, and we are not allowed by the ANBU to have more men around or to stay stationed here. I already gave my men the order. All we have to do now is wait for the good will of the ANBU.” He said the last bit with a slight curve of his lips, which seemed to somehow calm the angry woman down. Old Saito was a tough one and had her fair share of disagreements with the ANBU herself and she knew very well what it was like to wait for their good will to get something done.

 

The woman, still angry, nodded in acknowledgment and lead the way to her office so they could talk in private, after all, they already had a crowd forming about, and some matters had to be discussed out of prying eyes. Fugaku gave a look to the two officers that had accompanied him there for them to get on with work, and they begun their work on collecting evidence to punish the culprits, not that it would result in much. The perpetrators were almost always civilians, and children to boost. None of the laws in Konoha had much of consequence to it. Public defacing did not have much of a punishment to begin with, just  small fine and sometimes, if the culprits were on the academy, to clean their mess. And what with D-Ranks being needed for the economy of the village, much of that work was assigned to freshly minted genin. Teamwork and what not. If the perpetrators were shinobi, that was another story entirely and Fugaku would be able to take more severe measures, but in all honesty, he doubt it would be any shinobi. They weren’t crazy to act this immaturely given the severe consequences the shinobi faced, sometimes, depending on the gravity of the damage, even expulsion from the shinobi program altogether or prison time.

 

Entering Saito’s office, she offered Fugaku a seat and some tea, which he gladly accepted. “So, what are you gonna do about those hooligans that are terrorizing my orphanage and my staff?”

 

“First, we’ll catch them, however many there are to be caught. Then, depending on their status, and you know this, Saito-san, it will vary from a slap on the wrist to maybe incarceration.” He sighed.

 

“And why the fuck aren’t your people doing anything to stop it, goddammit!”

 

A laugh disguised as a huff, “Language, Saito-san, what would the children think if they heard you talking like that?”

 

“As if I care what those brats think of me,” she mumbled. “And I’m old, Uchiha-sama.” She held a hand up, stopping him from saying anything. “Respect is due to the clan heads, you’ll let this old lady do as she please.” He gave her a wry smile, but acquiesced. “As I said, I’m old and will talk the fucking way I want to talk.”

 

Saito Marai was an old widow that had been taking care of the orphanage for the past 25 years. With the immense patience she ‘acquired’ taking care her of her own children, unruly shinobi that had long passed, she was the perfect choice to act as the matron of the orphanage.

 

“Alright. I won’t say another word on the matter.”

 

“Good.” She narrowed her eyes, looking at him as if assessing. “Good. But to the matter at hand. Nor I nor anyone on the staff has any ounce of patience left to deal with this. This is getting out of hand.”

 

“Aa. I agree with you. You know I’m keeping my boys… and girls, honestly, just a way of speech… I’m keeping them as close as I can to the place, but the damn ANBU…”

 

“I don’t know what Hokage-sama has in mind, but these annoying brats are making my life impossible! They are already searching, physically, might I add, every person that comes anywhere near a 5 meters radius from the boy. It doesn’t help that the staff is wary of him, despite what I say or the boy being only a toddler! Not even two yet. And they try to get away from him as soon as they can.” With an exasperated sigh the woman slacked against the chair she was sitting on, grimacing as she talked. “The ANBU acting like that is not helping any!”

 

Fugaku grimaced as well. Things were even worse than he thought. He and Mikoto had made sure to at least once a month drop at the place to check on Naruto and try (again and again), always with the same result, to advance their request to at least take the baby in as legal guardian. They were hoping that, at some point, someone would make a mistake and proceed with the papers. But it was naught but a fool’s hope, for Saito herself was in charge of the papers, and lest her make a mistake, it would be her head to pay the price. Neither Fugaku nor Mikoto wished any kind of hardship on one of the few people outside the clan that believed in their story about the attack and that their claim was to only care for the boy.

 

“And how is he?”

 

“As well as one can expect, given the circumstances. There’s only so much I can do for him. No one goes out of their way to treat him bad or mistreat him in any way, but they just do the bare minimum for his survival,” she sighed, clearly sad by what she was saying. “There’s no love for him, as there is for the other children, and no threat from me or ultimatum from our steamed leader will make them behave any other way.” There was a long silence after that, both contemplating the harshness of Naruto’s reality. “He doesn’t talk much, if at all. All his motor skill, as well as speech, get hindered by the lack of proper contact… I can’t stop everything that I have to do to be with him, as he needs, the whole day… And those damned stuck up ANBU, with all their lack of feelings, _not good for a shinobi_ , they say… They don’t even interact with the boy! Just stay there, out sight, ‘protecting him’!” she huffed angrily, looking to the side as if seeing something nasty. “Some protecting they are doing. At least there was one. He actually tried once, mind you, to interact with the boy. Got chastised by his companions for his efforts… Wore a dog mask, he did.”

 

“I wish -”

 

“Yes, my boy, I wish for that too. If only Hiruzen-sama wasn’t so fucking stubborn and would let you care for him once and for all! But no! Can’t have that, can we?” The last part of shouted in anger, not caring for who might heard beyond the safety of the walls. “I’m sorry, my boy. Forgive this old lady and her anger. It seems that’s all one can do in this place. Get angry.”

 

Fugaku solemnly nodded, agreeing with her. To think what this misplaced distrust was doing to an innocent child, to this good woman, to his clan. It made him think of things that should anyone know about would bring his death for certain.

 

“And I’m not any younger, soon I’ll have to let someone else direct the orphanage. This old body can’t do much more… But there’s no one I trust enough that would care minimally for the boy in here.” She said with a bitter smile. “Oh, if only I could have someone to work alongside with…” An even bitter laugh left her lips. “Isn’t it ironic? The village known for its excellency in teamwork is lacking in it when we need it most,” Saito mumbled the last part, as if talking to herself only, falling into a contemplative silence.

 

However, her words hit Fugaku as a train crash. It was so obvious, how hadn’t he thought of this before? He couldn’t count on the civilians to get past the rumors and work with them, but the clans… He would have to gain their trust, or persuade them that they were in the right and that they had been wronged… It wouldn’t be easy, but if he could get the clans to work with him…

  


\-------x--------

 

After having left Saito’s office with a promise to get the ANBU to at least back away from his personnel so they could properly protect the orphanage, Fugaku found himself heading towards the Hokage’s office. He would further develop the idea that began to form in his mind once in the safety of his house, but first, he had to deal with the meddling that was happening with his job.

 

He couldn’t let the situation with the ANBU to keep on any further, it would only bring about trouble. With a grim face he entered the building and made his way to the Hokage’s office and there met the leader’s assistant, a meek-looking chuunin, who Fugaku knew to be a good shinobi and a competent aid.

 

“Ah, Fugaku-sama. How can I help you?”

 

“Is Hokage-sama in?”

 

“Well, yes, but you don’t really have an appointment, do you?”

 

“Is he busy or not?”

 

“Fugaku-sama, that’s not quite the-”

 

“Is he busy or not?”

 

“Nothing out of the ordinary.” The chunin squirmed under Fugaku’s hard gaze. “I’ll let him know you are here for him.”

 

Fugaku gave a curt nod and waited for the chuunin to return. He could feel already the presence of the ANBU around and was grudgingly grateful for it, less times to have to repeat himself or the matter at hand.

 

The chunin returned shortly and motioned for him to follow to the Hokage’s office. Once there, the assistant knocked on the door. “Hokage-sama, Fugaku-sama is here.”

 

“Come in.”

 

Fugaku nodded in thanks, not that he deserved it given his behavior, _damn bias_ , and entered the office. Once inside, he bowed to his leader in greeting. “Hokage-sama.”

 

“Fugaku-san.” The old leader motioned for Fugaku to take a seat, putting aside his pen and the paperwork. As he waited for Fugaku to seat he took his pipe and lighted it. “So, what do I owe the visit for?”

 

“Aa. There have been some disturbances at the orphanage lately.”

 

“Yes, so I’ve heard.”

 

“Mostly children being disrespectful, but a handful of adults that should know better.”

 

“Hmm,” the Hokage puffed some smoke, “I trust you and your men are doing your job?”

 

“They are trying to. Actually, trying is the key word.”

 

“And why would that be?” Sarutobi asked calmly.

 

How deceiving such a posture could be. He was not known as the God of Shinobi for nothing, underneath the calm façade the calculating glint of his eyes could be seen. Analyzing every little aspect, from Fugaku’s posture to his tone. The man was old, but not senile. Gentle, but not stupid. And yet. And yet he believed the tale spined by his old friend, giving credit to bias and prejudice that was fortified by grief. It did not take long after the attack for the denizens of Konoha to discover their beloved Hokage lost his precious wife. He was just like them. He also lost someone dear. He was also stricken by grief. And what a powerful tool it was, grief. It enhances other emotions, makes people more prone to believe easier stories to find comfort. Why listen to a complicated and yet not fully explained story when one could so easily have answers where lies lay. They are cowards, say the rumors. They abandoned us, they say. And even powerful men can be easily led to believes such tales, when grief holds their hearts.

 

“The ANBU,” came the simple reply.

 

“Aa. The ANBU. Again with that excuse, Fugaku-san?”

 

The Uchiha clan head had to hold himself back, lest him do something stupid. He had learn with time that he should take his time and listen, not attack and demand. Inwardly, he sighed; externally, he did not let anything show.

 

“Not an excuse, sir. Just facts.

 

“And what, pray tell, are these facts?”

 

“My men are constantly harassed by the ANBU that are guarding Naruto. They use excuses such as ‘they are too close’, ‘you have no jurisdiction here’, and the best one I’ve heard so far, ‘we don’t like you, piss off.’.” He swallowed and wet his lips, “Hogake-sama, with all due respect. My men are just simply trying to do their job and guard the perimeter so no troublemaker or ill-intended people may get near the orphanage. We are completely aware Naruto’s protection detail is being provided by the ANBU, we are simply trying to keep the place where he lives as undisturbed as possible.”

 

“Protection detail…”

 

“Aa.”

 

“You make it seem as if they are not doing their jobs right.”

 

“No, I’m stating that they making my job harder. Saito-san is very displeased with the situation as well… In fact, Hokage-sama, it would make everybody’s life easier if you just let us care for the baby.”

 

The Hokage said nothing to this. He silently contemplated the question looking at Fugaku thoughtfully, in silence. After a long while, he spoke. “You know about the power play, Fugaku. It’s something we have to take into consideration. I can’t just let you take away one of Konoha’s most powerful weapons for your purposes.”

 

“And yet all we are asking is to raise a boy… However, _if_ we wanted a powerful tool, Hokage-sama, we would not need to look outside the clan for that. There are ways for us to achieve even greater power for and with our eyes.”

 

“That’s not what Madara thought, was it?”

 

“Madara was branded a traitor inside our clan as much as he was in Konoha at large.” He frowned. “Why would we stoop so low as to get to his level?”

 

“Indeed, why would you?” he showed nothing on his face, but that was enough to irritate the clan head more. ‘ _Why play this game?_ ’

 

“That notwithstanding, Hokage-sama, the matter at hand continues.”

 

The old leader took some more drags at his pipe, lazily contemplating things. “If, one day, without any saying so from you or one from your family, he asks to be placed in your care, I’ll grant this request of yours.”

 

A flare of hope took hold of Fugaku. If what the Hokage was saying was to be taken for granted, there was still a chance for them to care for Naruto. He would just need to play his cards rights. Reigning in his thoughts and emotions, he nodded. “Thank you for your consideration on the matter, Hokage-sama.”

 

Sarutobi nodded as well and stood, going over to the window and started watching the village. “As for the ANBU…”

 

“All I’m asking, Sandaime-sama, is for my men to be able to take their patrol unhindered, this way we can better protect the orphanage and there will be less costs in repairing it ever so often. I’m quite sure Saito-san would be grateful as well.”

 

“Hm...”

 

Another silence lay upon the office, not as tense and stifling as the previous. For the first time in a long time he felt a smidgen of hope, a feeling that things would be right once again. He could not rest now, too many things were still uncertain for him to relax and stop worrying, but there was hope.

 

“You may leave.”

  
He stood and bowed to his leader, leaving the office. Saito had given him an idea and the Hokage had given him hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little update, and once again, I'm really sorry for taking so long.  
> I would like to thank every one of you who read, left kudos and reviews! Thank you very much =)
> 
> Just want to make one thing clear, though. I'm in no way using any information given by Itachi shinden as canonical, to me it is fanon material.
> 
> If you would like, please leave a review, they fuel the writer's motivation. If not, well, thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you liked it. If I could kindly ask for you to leave a review telling what you liked/didn't like, please? They help me improve, thanks!


End file.
